


guys my age

by angryboywonder



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Security Officer Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryboywonder/pseuds/angryboywonder
Summary: Dick is a Security Officer at a local high school and gets mildly blind-sided by a student there.(It's cute, we promise.)





	guys my age

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic was actually based off a roleplay between my best friend and I! There will for sure be more chapters, as this is an on-going roleplay. Here, we're thinking Dick is around 25ish and Bart is more debatable. He's somewhere between a Sophomore or a Junior in high school. Whatever you'd like!

Dick was a security officer working at a local high school. His last few security jobs were not as fun as this one, considering he’s been at a few dead-end sites, worked the occasional graveyard at a warehouse or data center, and even drove around for shopping malls or grocery stores. He gets a few bullies here and there where he’s at now, but it’s not awful. There hasn’t been any homeless people to throw off the property. Honestly, he was expecting stabbings and a lot of violence if he was being placed on this contract. But it’s relaxed, he gets to do multiple rounds throughout the campus, he gets to chat with students and teachers to pass time.

  
There’s a few individuals that he would spent his time talking to and there’s also a few that he absolutely knows just wants him to shut up because, yeah, Dick can get carried away and talk someone’s ear off. It’s a fun job and it’s helping him pay for his college tuition, so that way he can get a better career and that’s all he cares about. There’s nothing about this job that makes him take home any drama and he couldn’t ask for more.

  
Lately, they’ve had him staying longer hours due to the extra-curricular activities, as you may not know what’s to happen after hours. It’s not a bad school, but he’s not complaining because extra hours mean extra money, people feel more secure, etc.

  
“He-llo!” Dick suddenly hears, loud, mildly obnoxious, and before he can turn his head to even see who’s yelling at him, a shoe is hitting him right in the back of his knee, almost making him collapse. Holy shit! Danger!

Dick turns around and it’s Bart, a kid who frequently stops him to talk his ear off. Which isn’t bad, because Dick does that to almost everyone, as he loves all people. But wow, can this kid catch him off guard sometimes! He’s not complaining – it totally keeps him on his toes at times, and that’s good. Not the type of training you'd expect, but what are you to do?

“Hey!” Dick’s voice cracked a bit as he greeted the redhead, and he was crossing his arms, attempting to remain cool.

“What are you doing here?”

“I work here…?”

“No, I mean, school’s out!” Bart had track almost every day after school got out, and he was just getting ready. He had his shorts on, running shoes in hand, and that damn headband he wore often, keeping his shaggy hair out of his face. This boy went all out, too, and even had on some of those athletic wrist bands that all the skater boys wore back in the early 2000’s.

Dick had to stop staring. It was getting awkward.

 

“I’m here because there’s still students on campus for their after-school programs.”

Bart nodded his head, humming with pursed lips. “Gotcha!” They chatted for a moment, and Bart went on rambling about how school is making him tired, he does good in his physical activities but when it comes to certain subjects in school, he doesn’t pick them up as much as others and he ends up staying awake until terrible hours in the morning. Right now, he’s struggling with Spanish. He can read certain words, but not pronounce them, and his conversing isn’t so strong.

Dick remembers those days in high school, and he does not envy him.

“If you want, I can help you study. I’m pretty good at Spanish.” And French, Spanish, Russian, Mandarin, Cantonese, Italian, Japanese, Sign Language.... Okay, Dick is fluent in almost everything.

Bart’s whole world almost just lit up right then and there. “Really?!” He exclaimed excitedly, dropping his shoes as he grabbed both of Dick’s hands and held them to his own chest. “That would be amazing! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!”

Laughing, Dick just let Bart pull him around. “Of course, it’s really no problem. When would you like for me to help you? Or, where?”

“My house, it’s right down the street! I have a test actually tomorrow so meet me at the entrance of the school at 4pm today, yeah? Okay, cool, I gotta go to my track meet up but see you soon! Thanks!” Everything he just said was kind of run together but Dick understood it for the most part, and all he could do was nod as the boy was running across the field with his things.

God, what was he getting himself into?

By 4 o’clock, he was able to make at least three more rounds across the whole campus, making sure that the premises were all secure before almost everyone went home. Luckily, he had a change of clothes with him, so he was able to clean up in the locker room before Bart was ready to head out. He knew that he walked to school every day, so he had his car parked out front and leaned against it while he waited.  
The boy comes running out of the school, lugging around his backpack and he just tosses it in the passenger side seat like he owns the car. Dick slides his phone into his pocket and he goes around to the other side. “You all good?”

“Yep, let’s blow this popsicle stand!”

The house isn’t that far, it’s literally just down the corner, make a left, and a right, and another right… And there it is! These are the exact directions Dick received from Bart. On the ride there, he was explaining that his grandparents are out of town, so he has the house mostly to himself. He has to text his cousin almost every other hour to ensure that the house hasn’t got caught on fire.  
The house is doing just fine, though, because as soon as Dick walks in, he’s nearly knocked over by a dog and it pretty much rocks his whole world. The dog isn’t terribly big, but once Dick crouches down, he gets overly excited and jumpy and it’s everything he needs in his life. "Dox! This is Dick! He's my tutor for today so don't bite his shoes or anything!” Bart says, laughing, “I was worried he wouldn’t like you, but he does, so I guess you can stay!”

“Yeah, well, who else is going to help you with your homework if that weren’t the case?”

“I don’t know… Google?”

Dick just ignores that comment, and after Dox was calmed down enough, Bart showed the older man to his room. Which, he quickly left, explaining he was sweaty from the day and had to get cleaned up. He left Dick with his textbook and notebook, so that he could see what he was currently learning and what he understood so far. Which was… Not entirely a lot. For sure, it was random phrasing here and there, but it doesn’t seem like enough to form very big sentences or conversations. Dick tried to find a spot on the bed without moving too much around, as his room was mostly cluttered besides... The small pathway that was led from the door to the bed.

He was swept from his thoughts when he saw bare legs in his eyesight. He didn’t have to look up all the way from the book to know that Bart wasn’t wearing pants, it was all in his peripherals. What the hell is this kid thinking? Taking a deep breath, the dark-haired man looks up and sees boxers and a hoodie.

Bart was already all too comfortable, or oblivious.

Dick isn’t even going to comment on it.

“So, what are we doing?” Bart says, bubbly, as he hops on the bed, causing the mattress to bounce.

Dick was trying so hard at this point to not look at Bart. “I’m going to start with introductions, because I know that you know random words here and there, but I want to see how well you can piece small things together.” The red head nodded at this. Putting down the textbook, Dick finally shifted his gaze at Bart’s face – just his face – and held out a hand for him to shake.

And almost as if he’s waited his whole life for this moment, Bart wasted no time grabbing onto Dick’s hand and shaking it vigorously. "Okay... um... Hola! Mi... nombre es... Bart Allen! Or wait, my full name? Bartholomew Henry Allen! No, wait, just Bart Allen!"

"¡Guauu! ¡Qué tan distraído estás!" Dick exclaimed, a bit exaggerated, as he face-palmed before Bart. He laughed all while saying it. "Encantado de conocerte, Bart, mi nombre es Richard Grayson."

“No puedo esperar para comerte!”

Dick raised a hand to his mouth as he gasped at that. Did Bart actually mean to say it like that? That’s brave! He couldn’t even think of a response back to that and they were still shaking hands. Or, more like holding hands at this point. But Dick was too flustered to even process pulling away in his head.

“No, wait! I got this one!” He took a deep breath before he went on rambling again, a grin plastered across his face. "¡Te lo recompensare! Mira mis labios."

"¿Qué vas a hacer con esos labios?" Dick was raising an eyebrow now, but he was totally grinning. "Pensé que se suponía que debía recompensarte, tú eres quien debe mostrarme lo que sabes." He was already too deep in this conversation, he told himself they wouldn’t even have a conversation… But he ain’t no quitter. Go big or go home? While he was watching the registration on Bart’s face, he slid that hand he had linked with Bart’s down to his thigh, and it was only then that he just remembered he was just in his boxers. His skin was so pale and soft.

Bart paused - looking back and forth between the hand on his thigh, and at Dick's face. Slowly, he begins leaning into him. "¿Puedes hablar más despacio?"

Dick was moving too fast... He was definitely moving too fast. His breath was hitching, and he could smell how fresh the redhead still was from his shower. Was it… Coconut? Cocoa butter? He ran a hand through the boy's damp hair. "Qué no entiendes, hermosa?”

Bart was stuttering now, and Dick doesn't know if he actually understood what he said or even translated it well, but those freckled cheeks of his were getting hot and red by now. "Um... I kind of lost track."

"Yeah?" Dick hummed, "What are you thinking about?"

"What we're doing. Or... about to do? Or... not gonna do! I don't know - "

The next thing Dick knows, he's acting on instinct and smashing their lips together. He didn't even realize what Bart said until after he was kissing him, that's how incoherent he was being. He was so in his own feelings that he was having a hard time paying attention, but this felt right to him. At least, for now, as he didn't get any negative response out of Bart.

He wasn't even responding at all, and Dick thinks that might scare him even more.

"You okay there..?"

"I'm fine! I was just thinking of the origin of kissing... and like, how it determined stuff... It sounds a lot dumber when I say it out loud, so I'm gonna stop talking about it."

Bart scratches his cheek idly, looking around the room before finally stopping and looking at Dick again.

"Um... can we try it again?"

 

“You don’t need to tell me twice.” Dick chuckled, cupping both hands against Bart’s cheeks, he planted their lips together again. This time he actually worked with him and started moving his lips so that he would have something to go from.

When Bart began moving his lips with Dick's and brought his arms around his shoulders, he knew it was going to be fine. He couldn't help but actually think what it would be like at work now... Cute high school boyfriend? What if people find out they kissed? Will he have to transfer to another site for work?

Dick slid his hands over to Bart’s waist and tugged until they were closer against each other, because it felt like they couldn’t get close enough. Surprisingly, he couldn’t tell if Bart has kissed before or not, he’s actually doing a good job. Dick was always kissing other boys and girls back in his day. He wasn’t sleezy by any means, but he’s always loved people.

Dick pulled back for air for just a second - long enough for him to lean back and properly look Bart in the face, and he smiled, rubbing his hands up and down the boy's sides. Then he moved back in and started leaving a trail of kisses all over Bart's face. Dick couldn't help it. His face was so cute, he had so many freckles and the older of the two wanted to connect all the dots.

"I honestly didn't know this morning that when I woke up I would be kissing such a cutie." He laughed, and then he grabbed his face and planted one more quick kiss on his lips.

"That'd be pretty cool if you did! Like, mind powers! Though, it would've been kinda mean using studying as an excuse to get to the seen future of this. Hm..."

There was a silence that fell between them and Dick sat back on the bed, cleaning his throat as he let his gaze fall around the room. Bart definitely was really into technology - he had all kinds of gadgets and toys, and he thought it was cool! Bart was smart, he was really smart, and it's almost as if his mind never stops. Maybe that's why he's not so good with Spanish? If it's not something he can pick up quickly, he gets frustrated...

"Are you feeling okay on your Spanish now?"

Bart stuttered for a second. "I, uh... No, not really... I forgot what we were even talking about before this."

At least he's honest.

Dick let out a sigh and ran a hand through his own hair. “Okay...” he started, opening up the most previous chapter in the text book and he handed Bart the notebook and a pen. “We’re going to start with you translating some words for me, and then if you do super good, maybe I’ll take you to get some ice cream. Sounds good, yeah?”


End file.
